Dust St Racers
by FangRide15
Summary: Ruby is mechanic by day and a street racer by night. She moves to Vale in order to hide from bounty hunters only to find that more trouble is brewing all along Dust St. Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters. Warning: The stunts portrayed in this story are highly dangerous. When driving, please keep it at the speed limit and wear your seatbelt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my new story! I hope you all enjoy! Let's get started!**

 **Chapter 1**

Ruby smiled as she listened to the sound to her car racing down the empty freeway on her way to Vale. Wind blowing in from the open window was whipping through her hair. Ruby loved the sensation of racing down any stretch of road. It gave her a sense of a thrill, excitement, a way to get away from everything and just listen to the motor of her Aston Martin roaring in her ears.

It was pure bliss to her.

This bliss was then interrupted when passed into Vale and immediately heard police sirens.

"Goddammit." she mumbled under her breath, taking a look in her rear-view mirror to see a cop car . Any other day, she would've taken the sound as a challenge and then lose the cop in the matter of five minutes. But, getting in trouble with the law when on her way to her new job at her sister's auto shop didn't sound like the best of ideas. So, she slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. The cop pulled in front of her and stop his car as well. The cop got out and made his way to Ruby's car.

He whistled when he got to the window. "This is a nice car." he said, smirking like a kid on Christmas. "Haven't seen a DB9 around here."

"And I haven't seen a Quattroporte quite like yours." Ruby gestured to the black and white Maserati behind her. "With that kind of horsepower, action around here must be good."

"Yeah, it's gets hot around here." The cop leaned against Ruby's car. "Listen, I know who you are."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked.

The cop, whose badge read Bartholomew Oobleck, smiled and took out his phone. Ruby groaned when she saw what looked like her rap sheet.

"Ruby Alexandria Rose." said Oobleck, reading off of the rap sheet. "Wanted for multiple account of reckless driving and excessive speeding in Vacuo. Also, you have an outstanding bounty of $120,000. Frequently seen evading police in a dark red Aston Martin."

"$120,000? That's it?" Ruby started to open her car door, knowing where this was going. But, the cop shut the door.

"Here's what I'm going to do." Oobleck's face turned serious. "I'm gonna let you off with a warning and pass up on that bounty since you're new to our fine city. But, know this. If I or any other police officer in Vale catches you out of line, I will make sure that Chief Ozpin has the pleasure of dragging your ass back to Vacuo." He leaned in close to the open window. "Are we clear?"

Ruby put her car in drive and glared at him. "Crystal." she growled. "Now, get the fuck off my car." Oobleck backed away as Ruby tore off, going the speed limit so she wouldn't run into anymore...undesirables.

* * *

Ruby stepped out of her car and took in the view of her sister's auto shop, "Dust St. Automotive Shop." She smiled at the name, seeing that the garage was the name of the street the two girls grew up on in Patch. She closed the door and started to walk towards the garage when a familiar blonde stepped out of one of the cars in the garage.

"I knew I recognized that engine." Ruby's smile grew bigger as she ran towards her sister and nearly tackled her in a hug.

"Good to see you, Yang!" Ruby said.

Yang chuckled and hugged her sister back. "Same with you." she said. "God, how long has it been?"

"Two years." Ruby let go of her sister.

"Way too long. Grab your stuff and come inside." Yang turned towards the garage. "Yo, Blake! Come help us with something."

"You know, these sparkplugs aren't gonna change themselves, Yang." A black-haired woman walked from the hood of one of the cars in the garage over to the girls. The taller woman looked at Ruby and smiled.

"So this must be the sister I've been hearing so much about." she said.

Ruby nodded and outstretched her hand. "Ruby." she said.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake shook her hand and then turned to Yang. "Hey, Weiss is coming down to get a tune up. That alright?"

Yang sighed. "You don't have to keep asking if its ok to work on your wife's car, Blake." she said with a smile. "Now, help me out with her luggage."

A few minutes later, all of Ruby's luggage was put into a spare room in the auto shop. As soon as the girls walked back out, a white Mercedes pulled into the garage, leaving Blake smiling like a madman.

"I'm gonna guess that's the aforementioned Weiss, right?" Ruby asked her sister.

Yang nodded and lead the girls into the garage as Weiss stepped out of her car. "Hey, Weiss." greeted Yang. "What wrong with it now?"

"Nothing." Weiss said. "Just needs a little tune up."

Ruby whistled and walked along the car. "AMG, right?" she asked Weiss.

"Yes, ma'am." said Weiss. "Blake got it for me a long time ago."

"How on earth did you afford this, Blake?"

Blake smirked. "Same way I could afford my CLK 500."

"Alright, enough talk about money." said Yang. "We've got a lot of people coming in today cause of that street race in a few days."

Ruby shot her head in her sister's direction. "Street race?" she asked.

"I see your sister's a racer." said Blake.

"Yes, she is." said Yang. "Now, get to work so I can take y'all out for drinks!"

 **Sorry if the first chapter's a little short, but I think that's was a good place to end it. I hope you all enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow, favorite, and review. See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I did not realize that this story would do so well on it's first chapter. Well, let's hop to it then!**

"Yo, Blake!" Ruby slid out from under the car, hands covered in brake fluid. "Need your help over here!"

Blake walked over from the car she was currently working on and looked down at the woman. "You done with the brake line?" she asked.

Ruby scoffed. "The brake line's the least of his problems." she said. "This idiot warped both front rotors. Must have been riding the brakes like a first-time driver."

"Not uncommon for this guy." said Blake. "Been coming in the last two months with brake problems."

"That would explain it." Ruby said, going back under the car. "When he comes back, I'll remind him to stop riding the brakes."

"Already tried that." Blake picked up a wrench and handed it to Ruby. "Keeps saying that he 'wants to be careful with all the idiot drivers out there'"

"Well, if he wants to be careful, he should just walk." Ruby took off the nuts that held the brake pad in place. "Save him a hell of a lot of money too."

"Alright, ladies!" Yang walked into the garage with Weiss. "Time to close up shop for tonight. Wash up and meet up at the bar."

"Got it." Blake said, wiping her hands on an oil rag. "Will I see you at home, Weiss?"

"Yes." said Weiss. "And please don't let Yang drink too much. Last time, I had to deal with that and it was not fun."

"That's what I'm here for." Ruby set her wrench down and wiped her face and hands with the rag. "I've dragged her ass out of bars a couple times. Shouldn't be a problem."

"You sound proud of that." Blake said.

"You guys act like I'm an alcoholic." Yang said as she walked towards her yellow Jaguar. "I'm treating my sister and friend to drinks! So, let's get going!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Let's go before she gets drunk by herself and crashes the XK." she said to Blake.

* * *

"Wow. Racing since you were 16?"

Ruby nodded as she handed Blake her second shot of whiskey, while Yang was on her fifth.

"Yep." Ruby said, leaning back in her chair with a smile on her face. "All I've ever wanted to was get a fast car and just drive. When I turned sixteen, my wish came true in the form of a Mazda RX-8"

"That was a good car." Yang said, the slur in her voice proving . "Up until you crashed it."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "So what?" she said. "It was first run with the law and it was only a dent!"

"Ruby, the front panel was smashed to shit. You nearly totaled it."

"Shut up."

Blake chuckled at the two siblings bickering. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a very familiar red head.

"Pyrrha!" she called out to her. Pyrrha turned her head and smiled, walking towards Blake.

"Blake!" she exclaimed, embracing the Faunus. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Too long." Blake gestured for her to sit down at their table. "I haven't seen you since the wedding. How's Jaune?"

"He's good. We actually got back from our honeymoon a few days ago."

"Well, welcome back." Blake said.

"Yeah, welcome back, Pyrrha!" Yang said, resting her head on the table while waving her glass in the air. "Come have a drink."

"No thank you." Pyrrha said and then looked towards Ruby. "And who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Ruby Rose. Yang's sister." Ruby shook Pyrrha's hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby." said Pyrrha. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos. What brings you to Vale?"

"Got a job at Yang's auto shop. Vacuo was getting boring as well."

"Not from what I hear. A certain street racer has been making quite a rep down there."

Ruby smirked. "That would be me."

Pyrrha just gawked at Ruby, mouth hanging open. "No way." she said.

"Yes way."

Pyrrha closed her mouth. "Then you would want to hear about the action down here, correct?" she asked.

Ruby nodded and Pyrrha continued.

"There are a couple races that happen every month." she said. "The purse is average unless you're going up against someone who has a big rep, then it's increased. But, because of the law enforcement cracking down on street racing, we also have a different type of race."

Ruby was, of course, intrigued. "I'm listening." she said.

"We call the races Endurance Runs. Whoever loses the cops the and gets back to the starting point first wins."

"Trick is that Ozpin's little militia get called about two minutes into every chase," said Blake. "so if the chase lasts longer than that, watch your ass."

"Seems easy enough," said Ruby. "But who the hell is Ozpin?"

"Some jackass from Mistral who thinks he's the cure for all the crime in Vale." said Yang. "Hasn't caught us yet and he never will."

"We've had a couple of close calls with his crew." said Blake. "Oobleck nearly took me out on multiple occasions."

"The dickhead with the Maserati?" asked Ruby.

"You ran into him already?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, but he let me go because he was 'being nice.' My guess is that he wants me to think that I owe him."

"Seems like it. Why else would he pass up on your bounty?" Yang was close to passing out, but still managed to make coherent sentences.

"None of the cops in Vale pass up on a bounty." said Pyrrha. "I'd watch your back if I were you." She checked her watch and stood up.

"I'd better get going." she said. "Me and Jaune have to prepare for the action on Friday."

"What kind of action?" Blake and Ruby were intrigued while Yang was now snoring softly with the bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"The kind of action that makes a boatload of money." said Pyrrha. "Some high-rep racers are coming in from Atlas. You guy interested?"

"Hell yeah!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm in!"

"Same here." said Blake. "I'll even bring Weiss."

Pyrrha smirked. "Feeling that cocky that you're gonna bring your wife to the race?" she asked.

Blake smirked back. "Can't run with high-reps without her on the sidelines."

"I think she just wants to get laid that day." Yang was awake long enough to say that one sentence before passing out on the floor. The other girls laughed out loud and picked her up off the floor.

"At least we know she won't be driving." said Blake, still laughing a little. "Might want to get her home though."

"It's getting late, anyway." Ruby held Yang on her shoulder and started walking out with Pyrrha and Blake. "I want in on the next race, Pyrrha. Where's it at?"

"It's next week at the old quarry around 8. Blake can lead you there."

"See ya around, Pyrrha." The girls said goodbye to Pyrrha and loaded a drunk and snoring Yang into the backseat of the Jaguar. Ruby got into the Jag while Blake got in her Mercedes.

"If you follow me, I'll take you to Yang's." Blake said as she pulled out with Ruby. She followed the black Mercedes out of the lot and down the road.

"Ruby..." Yang woke up and groggily spoke to her sister.

"You should lay down, Yang." Ruby said. "You were knocking back shots like crazy tonight."

"I don't want you racing anymore."

Ruby chuckled. Yang was always saying that to her, though Ruby completely ignored the statement. It was the only thing she loved doing besides working on cars. Why would she give it up?

"I know, Yang." she said. "But, you already know what my answer is."

"I know, but the cops down her are dirty. Racers actually died trying to get away from them."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I can handle the cops, Yang."

Yang laid back down. "I just don't want something to happen to you."

Ruby smiled. "I'll be fine, sis. I promise."

The ride to Yang's small house didn't take very long. Ruby pulled into the driveway and waved goodbye to Blake as she drove away. Ruby looked in the backseat at a sleeping Yang and sighed.

"Alright." she said, opening her door. "Let's get you inside, blondie."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did and you're new, please follow and favorite and please leave a comment! Any kind of feedback is appreciated. See you guys on the flip side! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Dust St. Racers!**

 **Chapter 3**

Ruby pulled into the garage parking lot and shut off Yang's Jaguar. Ruby looked over to the passenger seat and smiled when she saw Yang holding her head, still hungover from the night before.

"Why are you making me go to work?" she groaned. "I'm not feeling my best."

"Well, that'll teach you to slam whiskey shots like it was the last liquid on the planet." Ruby said, getting out of the car and walking around to Yang side to open the door for her.

Yang slumped out and shielded her eyes from the morning sun. "I honestly hate you right now."

Ruby rolled her eyes and lead Yang into the garage. "Love you too, sis."

As the two walked into the garage, they heard a Blake yell a string of words that would make even a sailor blush. Ruby walked over to the Faunus, who was under a slick black Mercedes CLK 500 that was up on stands.

"Having trouble, Blake?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm cuss up a storm just for the hell of it." Blake said with obvious sarcasm. "My car's front axle broke and it's proving to be a pain in the ass to replace it!"

Ruby looked to the side to see the very broken axle leaning against a nearby toolbox. Yang was also using said axle to keep her balance, but that was besides the point.

"Do you have the right parts for it?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but the shaft for the broken axle is still stuck and I can't get it out without busting my suspension." Blake sighed and wiped her brow.

Ruby turned over to Yang. "Sis, do you have any WD-40?"

Yang reached into the toolbox and pulled out a can of WD-40. She tossed it to Ruby, who handed it to Blake.

"This shit works wonders." she said.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." Blake joked, spraying the shaft with the lubricant. Ruby laughed lightly and walked away from Blake's car over to Yang.

"You ok, Yang?" she asked.

"I'm about to throw up, but other than that, I'm fine." Yang pushed past her and speed walked over to the bathroom.

"She's still hungover, huh?" Blake set the broken shaft next to the rest of the axle.

"Yep." said Ruby. She was going to add something else when the roar of an engine interrupted her. She turned around to see a bright pink Mitsubishi Eclipse pull into the garage. The window of the car rolled down as the car stopped revealing a bubbly orange-headed girl.

"Hiya, Blake!" she said, waving at the Faunus.

"Hey, Nora." she said. "Give me a second."

Ruby looked at Nora's car whistled. "Nice bodywork." she said. "What's under the hood?"

"4G63" Nora got out of the car and popped the hood. "Made it from scratch. You don't want to know how long it took me to find a turbocharger for it."

"Those are hard to come by." Ruby said. "I had to get one from China for my DB9."

"The red one that's outside?"

"Yep, that's my baby."

Nora tapped her chin with her finger. "Funny." she said. "Your car seem oddly similar to the one I saw on TV some time ago."

Ruby smirked. "Oh really?" she asked. "And what was it doing?"

"It was in a police chase. Went so fast, it lost the helicopter too. Well, so can everyone here, but that's besides that point."

"Nora, the only way you could outrun a helicopter would be to shoot grenades at it." Blake said as she lowered her car from the stands, all finished with replacing her axle.

"Don't tempt me!" Nora joked with her. She turned back to Ruby with a smirk."And I'm guessing you're that racer I saw, huh?"

"Guilty as charged." Ruby said. "Ruby Rose."

"Nora Valkyrie. I hope your car's as fast in person than it is on TV, cause beating these goons is getting pretty old."

"You've only beaten me once, Nora." Blake walked over to the girls. "The only people you've beaten are Jaune and Yang."

"Oh, I can beat Yang any day."

"I'd like to see that happen." Ruby said.

"So would I." Yang walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face, clearly feeling a lot better up to the challenge.

"Then let's go Barbie!" Nora exclaimed, jumping into her car and reversing out of the garage. She was so eager to race Yang that she forgot to put her hood down.

"Nora, your hood!" Blake called out to her.

"Oops!" Nora got out and slammed the hood before jumping back into the car. Yang was already in her car and on her way to the end of the road a quarter mile from the shop.

Blake wasted no time getting out a CB radio and tuning it to a certain station. "Racers Magnihild and Celica." she said. "Check in."

"Magnhild checking in" Nora's voice came over the speaker of the radio.

"Celica checking in." Now, Yang's voice.

"You guys have codenames?" Ruby asked.

"So, that cops can't identify our names if their listening." Yang said. "You should come up with one yourself if you're gonna race tomorrow."

"Shroud, count us down." Nora said. "I'm gonna make Celica eat my dust."

"Wanna bet?" Ruby could tell this was going to be very entertaining from the way the racers were engaging each other.

"Hell, yeah!" Nora exclaimed. "Loser pays for lunch!"

"Deal. Shroud, count us down."

"Alright." Blake smirked. "Three, two, one, race!"

Ruby rushed to the garage's opening when she heard the screeching tires and roaring motors. She looked towards where the cars were coming from. All she saw was a blur of yellow then pink fly past her and stop a few feet from the shop.

Yang got out of her car, triumphant. "I thought you said you could beat me!" she said as Nora got out of her car.

"Lucky break, Yang." Nora said. "I didn't shift on time."

"I thought your car was an automatic." said Blake, turning off the CB.

"Nah. Automatic wouldn't take the horse power I was putting in, so I switched it over."

"Smart."

Yang got back in her car. "Get in, girls." she said. "Nora's buying!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Dust St. Racers! Let's get right into the action!**

 **Chapter 4**

"So," Nora said, her mouth full of the hamburger she was eating. "You guys ready for the race tonight?"

"Tonight?" Ruby had just gotten back to the girls' restaurant booth after a quick trip to the restroom and sat next to Yang. "I thought that was this weekend."

"Pyrrha called while you were in the john." Yang said, wiping her mouth as she finished her drink. "Said the Atlas racers were getting impatient and want to race tonight or not race at all. Pyrrha's making them put more money in the pot though." She grinned as she said that. "That woman may seem like she's the nicest person in the world, but she is one hell of a shark."

"Got that right." Blake said. "Last time I went to a race she set up, I had to put $1200 dollars in the pot before the first race."

"Jesus." Ruby shuddered slightly, knowing she didn't have that much money on her. "Was Weiss pissed?"

"Nope," Blake smirked. "because I took her out to dinner with the money I won."

"You spoil Weiss too much." Nora said. "She's gotta have you wrapped around her finger."

"You're goddamn right I am." Blake held up her left hand to show her wedding ring. "This isn't just an accessory, Valkyrie."

"Alright, alright." Nora held her hands up in mock surrender. "Meant no harm. Just teasing ya."

"Yo, heads up." Yang gestured behind them. "Ozpin and Goodwitch are here."

Ruby looked over to the door of the restaurant and saw a gray-haired police chief and a blonde who looked like she was the chief's deputy.

"Must've saw your car, Yang." Blake said. "Told you to change the paint and plates."

"How do you know it wasn't Nora's car?" Yang defended.

"Mine wasn't IDed by the cops yet." Nora said.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang waved her off, casually watching the officers take a seat in a booth on the other side of the room.

"Got any ideas?" asked Nora.

"Chip away." Blake said. "There's a backdoor in the kitchen. We go one at a time."

"Got it." said Nora. "I'll go first." Nora casually got up and walked towards the kitchen, disappearing behind the stove just as Ozpin looked over at the table. The girls resumed eating, like nothing was wrong. Ruby glanced over in his direction to see a waiter distract him and his deputy. That was Yang's cue to go next, going the exact same path Nora did. Blake and Ruby both glanced back at the officers. The waiter was gone and the officers went taking turns casually looking at their table.

"Ruby." Blake whispered. "When their waiter comes back, we have to book it. Nora and Yang gonna have their cars started, ready with hands on shifters and feet on the gas."

"Got it." Ruby nodded. "I'll go with Yang and you go with Nora?"

Blake shook her head. "No, I'll go with Yang." she said. "I know the quickest way to get them off of her. I've done it once before, so I can do it again."

Ruby nodded and the girls waited for their chance to bolt. The officers were still waiting for them to make their move. Ruby tapped her fingers on the table when she saw the waiter walk over to the officers with drinks in hand. The moment the waiter put a glass in front of Ozpin, Ruby and Blake darted out of the booth, racing into the kitchen. Ruby heard the cops knock over their waiter and chase after them.

Thinking quickly, Ruby grabbed a pot water and threw it on the floor. Still running, she laughed as she heard a yelp from Goodwitch and a loud crash.

"Nice thinking, Ruby." Blake kicked open the back door and both girls darted out of the restaurant. Yang and Nora were waiting for them with doors open.

"Let's go, girls!" Nora yelled as Ruby dove into her passenger seat with Blake doing the same with Yang. Nora slammed on the gas as the cops busted through the back door.

"Later, fuckwads!" Ruby yelled out the passenger window as Nora shifted into second gear and hit the road.

Nora picked up her CB radio and switched it over to the private station. "Magnhild to Celica." she said. "Do you copy?"

"We copy, Magnhild." Blake's voice came on the radio. "No cops on our end. What about you?"

Nora didn't have to answer as sierens filled the air and a Challenger SRT8 was racing after them.

"They're on our tail." Ruby said.

"Fuck!" Nora hit her steering wheel and grabbed her radio. "Celica, Ozpin's Charger is on our tail! I'm gonna try to shake him!"

"Godspeed, Magnhild." Blake said. "Meet you back at base when you lose him."

"Copy that! Magnhild out!" Nora hung up her radio and shifted into third, literally stomping on the gas pedal. The cops were catching up quick and if Nora didn't lose them, it was game over.

Ruby looked around the car, searching for something to use. She opened the glove compartment and found a oddly placed black paperweight.

"Why the fuck do you have a paperweight?" Ruby asked.

"My dad gave me that before he divorced my mom" Nora said, clicking a button on the steering wheel that opened the moon roof. "Get rid of it for me, will ya?" she asked with a smirk.

Ruby grabbed the paperweight and stood on the center console to get her top half through the moon roof. She cocked her arm back waited for the cops to get a little closer.

"Special delivery, pigs!" Ruby yelled, throwing the paperweight at the cop car. It smashed a hole through the driver's side of the windshield, causing the car to swerve and crash into a tree. Ruby cheered and got her whole body in the car.

"Did you just use a one-liner on the cops?" Nora asked with a smile on her face.

Ruby laughed. "My sister always did!" she said.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. Let's get right to it.**

 **Chapter 5**

After having Nora drop her off at the garage, Ruby opened up the garage door and was met with Yang and Blake dressed in what looked like hazmat suits.

Yang looked over as the garage door opened. "Hey, Rubes." she said. "Close the door, quick."

Ruby closed the garage door without question. She then walked over to the tool box and leaned against it, watching her sister and Blake load paint guns with what looked like black paint.

"Getting your car dolled up for tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Yang smiled as she put on her mask. "Hey, if you're gonna be in here while we paint, put a mask on."

Ruby rolled her eyes and grabbed a mask off the tool box. She put on the mask and leaned against the toolbox as she watched her sister and Blake start painting the car.

"Are you painting the entire car black?" Ruby asked with a cocked eyebrow. "I thought that wasn't your type of color."

"Not for the entire car." Yang said. "That would just make the entire thing look tacky." Yang then looked at Blake, who was giving her a glare.

Yang chuckled a bit. "But, it looks great on your car, Blake." she said.

Blake rolled her eyes and went back to painting the side of the car. "And we're just painting these decals black, right?"

"Yep." Yang answered. "Same thing with the decal on the hood."

"What other decal?" Ruby walked over to the girls as Yang was picking up a rather large stencil for another decal.

Yang spread the stencil on the hood of her car. From what Ruby could see, it looked like a heart, which was on fire. (Yang's emblem)

Ruby looked at the emblem's stencil, then back at Yang. "Don't you have this tattooed somewhere?"

Yang chuckled a bit and patted her left bicep. "Yup." she said. "Damn proud of it too."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "Won't that just make it easier for the cops to tie the car back to you?"

Ruby saw Yang blink through her mask as she stood in silence, obviously realizing her error. Blake chuckled through her mask and set down her paint gun, now finished painting the decals on her side of the car.

"I told you someone would bring that up." she said, patting Yang on the shoulder.

Yang finally broke out her trance and glared at Blake. "Yeah, yeah." she groaned. "Shut up, you two. The only way they'll tie the car to me is if they see the damn tattoo."

"Or your face." Ruby added. "They did see you at the restaurant today."

"Fuck..." Yang mumbled under her breath as she continued painting. "Looks like we're laying low for a few days, huh?"

"Speak for yourself." said Blake. "They only saw your and Nora's car. They didn't see mine."

Yang lifted up her mask and stuck her tongue out at Blake. Blake laughed and turned over to Ruby.

"Hey, do you plan on racing tonight, Ruby?" she asked the red head.

Ruby shrugged. "I might." she said. "Any good racers coming out tonight?"

"Two of them." Yang said, taking her mask off and tossing it onto a workbench. "Flynt Coal and Neon Katt. Both are from Atlas and both are extremely cocky."

"Let me guess, they've got the horsepower to back it up?" Ruby asked with an eyebrow cocked.

Yang nodded. "Flynt's driving a Viper and I heard Neon got a hold of a supped-up GTO last week."

Ruby gave a low whistle. "Sounds like they'll be tough to beat." She then cracked a smile. "I like a good challenge."

* * *

 _Vale's Underground - 6:43 P.M_

Ruby parked her car beside Blake's and got out, surveying her surroundings. Vale's underground had to be packed with street racers from God know where. Most of them were just hanging around, talking with other racers and showing off their cars, while a handful of them were actually racing. Cars of all models and colors zipped back and forth on a track, just an empty stretch of road with one end surrounded by cars.

Ruby met Blake and Yang over by the track, who were talking to Nora and Pyrrha.

Nora grinned as Ruby joined the group. "Wassup, newbie?" she said to Ruby.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "Newbie, huh?" she said.

"It's your first race here in Vale, so yeah. You're a newbie." Nora smirked.

Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed. "So, what the competition like tonight?"

Pyrrha slumped her shoulders and sighed. "No one but the local talent is racing." she said. "The Altas racers are just standing around showing off their cars."

"What about Flynt and Katt?" asked Ruby, looking around. "Are they here yet?"

"Nope. Seems as though they want to be fashionably late." Pyrrha said before swearing under her breath.

"This is pretty much bullshit." Ruby said. "These Atlas assholes wanted to move this race up just to show off their fancy cars?" She rolled her eyes and spit on the ground next to a car. Little did she know, the driver of the car was standing right behind her and was none too pleased about her gesture.

"Yo." he said, tapping Ruby on the shoulder. "The fuck's you're problem?"

Ruby turned around and took a look at the man. Tall, punkish clothing, and a wannabe intimidating attitude. Ruby smirked. This guy was Atlas and was all talk.

"My problem is that most you assholes are all show." she said. "This is a race, not a car show. If you guys aren't gonna race, then don't bother to bring your cars"

The man seemed a bit offended. "You run your mouth pretty fast for someone new to the game." he said.

Ruby laughed. "Oh, trust me. I've been in the game longer than you've had that piece of shit you call an RX-8 in your garage."

The man clenched his fist. "I could run circles around you, you stupid cu-"

"Then prove it." Ruby suddenly stepped forward, causing the man to step back. "Five grand says that I smoke you right here, right now."

The man clenched his jaw and said nothing for a good few seconds. Ruby smirked and took this opportunity to rub dirt into the wound.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I guess its fine if you wanna say no." she said. "I'm pretty sure your wallet's as small as your dick anyway."

A series of laugher and various _damn_ s were heard from the crowd around them. The man's face turned as red as the coat of paint of his car, although Ruby couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"You little bitch..." the man growled, pointing a finger in Ruby's face. "Six grand says I smoke whatever you throw on the table."

Ruby chuckled and pushed the man's finger out of her face. "That's more like it." she said. "Let's race."

Both racers turned and walked to their cars as the crowd moved back far enough to get their cars through. Ruby hopped into her car through the open window and started up her engine. Before she could go anywhere, Yang was at her driver's side with her hand on the door.

"Not exactly smart getting him pissed before a race, Ruby." she said with a sigh. "Don't be surprised if he swaps paint with you."

Ruby shrugged. "It's his money that'll be paying for it" she said. Yang rolled her eyes as Ruby cruised over the starting line, where the man was revving his engine.

Ruby rolled her eyes and lined her car up with his, revving her engine as well. She took a breath and stared out in front of her, right hand on her shifter and ready. Nora ran out in front of the cars with a pink bandana in her hands. She gave the man a thumbs up, checking to see if he was ready. Ruby nodded at Nora when she did the same to her. Nora skipped backwards a bit a raised the arm with the bandana in hand. With the smug expression that seemed to be pasted to her face, she floored the accelerator and knocked the car into gear when Nora brought the bandana down, signaling the start of the race.

 **Follow and favorite if you enjoyed this chapter and review to give me your thoughts. See you guys on the flip side!**


End file.
